Propuesta indecente
by Kattharina
Summary: Sakura entendía que el amor te hace cometer locuras, ella lo hizo en su juventud. Y también sabía que la desesperación era una mala influencia, sobre todo si estaba disfrazada de amor... ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por ver feliz a su mejor amigo? ¿Sería idóneo aceptar la propuesta de Hinata? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a perder por la felicidad de Naruto?


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: Drama|General.

 **C** lasificación: T|M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **P** ropuesta indecente.

.

 _‹‹Todos queremos lo que no se puede, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido. ››_

.

Mario Bendetti.

* * *

— **H** aruno, tenemos que hablar.

Sakura observó a Neji, no era un: podemos, tienes tiempo o te gustaría. Ni siquiera un necesitamos, sino un deber explícito.

O sea que debía hablar con él sí o sí. Sin replicar, sin vuelta de hoja.

— ¿Haruno?

La kunoichi se sintió nerviosa al verlo aproximarse, la verdad es que huyó de él todo lo que pudo. No obstante, Neji era un genio, y como tal se las arregló para encontrarla en su consultorio en el momento más solitario de su horario en el hospital.

El almuerzo.

— Neji-san, no creo que sea el mejor momento… — musitó dubitativa.

El castaño arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo, claro que debían discutirlo.

— Te las has arreglado para no hablar conmigo en toda la semana, Haruno, no esperes que ahora que tengo la oportunidad lo deje solo porque crees que no es buen momento.

Sakura tenía que darle la razón. Lo evadió durante todos esos días, de hecho, parecía que huía de un asesino a sueldo porque lo evitaba hasta la sombra.

Lo contempló un instante, Neji se notaba bastante fastidiado de estar lidiando con su carácter pueril. Así que desvió la mirada y se tragó su orgullo.

— Está bien — cedió con un suspiro cansado.

Ella también debía admitir que ocultarse del Hyūga no había sido una tarea fácil.

Hizo a un lado el recipiente de plástico que contenía su almuerzo y le indicó que tomara asiento. Neji ocupó el asiento frente a su escritorio.

Haruno regresó los ojos hacia él y se sintió nerviosa de los inalterables orbes perla. Buscó la manera de desviar sus emociones tomando una carpeta y ojeándola superficialmente hasta que él se dignara a decirle lo que hacía en su consultorio.

— _Tú sabes lo que hace aquí._

Recordó su consciencia. Sakura quiso rodar los ojos. Odiaba esa parte de su yo interior que no le daba tregua con los razonamientos, o por lo menos, con sus malas decisiones.

Aunque todavía no tomaba una…

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que Hinata pretende hacer? — soltó Neji a raja tabla.

Sakura dio un bote en su asiento, la verdad no esperaba que lo preguntara tan de repente. Sin embargo, no era para menos, él también estaba involucrado en semejante disparate.

La kunoichi se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Intentaba encontrar una respuesta para esa interrogante. No solo para él, sino también para ella. Porque todavía no comprendía como no se negó a esa tonta idea desde el principio.

— _Tal vez sea porque quieres mucho a Naruto y quieres que sea feliz._

En parte lo era.

Pero… ¿Qué tan feliz se podía ser en una mentira?

— ¿Y tú lo estás? — indagó la kunoichi.

Neji se enderezó en su silla. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Quizás porque que esperaba una respuesta negativa antes que un cuestionamiento acerca de lo que sentía. Eludiendo lo incorrecto o inmoral del asunto.

Sakura se dio cuenta del disgusto y posiblemente la pérdida del respeto hacia la heredera del Souke, cuando él decidió referirse a ella por su nombre sin su honorífico.

El castaño suspiró y se permitió relajarse, dejándose caer sobre el respaldar de la silla. Llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y lo masajeó mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos.

— ¿Acaso tengo opciones? — emitió agotado.

Si la tenía, podía negarse a esa locura. Pero Sakura sabía que no lo haría, porque se sentía en deuda con su tío, y con la misma Hinata por odiarla al punto de casi matarla.

— Puedes negarte — dijo, sabiendo que no lo haría.

El castaño abrió los ojos y dejó de masajearse la piel, apartó las manos y la miró fijamente. Haruno se ruborizó levemente, para nadie era un secreto que Neji era uno de los shinobis más atractivos en la aldea. Por eso hablar del tema con él le resultaba más vergonzoso que cualquier otra cosa.

— Tú también — replicó el castaño —. Sin embargo, estás considerándolo ¿no?

Sakura iba a hablar, pero después de esa última pregunta decidió callar.

Él tenía razón. Estaba considerando la propuesta descabellada de Hinata.

— Yo…

Titubeó, más por la angustia que le suponía tener que renunciar a un ser que llevaría su propia sangre.

Porque sí, Hinata le había pedido, no, le había rogado prácticamente que se prestara para su experimento de darle un hijo a Naruto, pero sin tener que copular. De hecho, su mejor amigo no sabía nada acerca del tema, ni del problema genético que a Hinata le impedía embarazarse.

No. En el plan de la Hyūga solo incluía a Sakura y Neji como donantes para concebir un bebé sano, que además heredaría la línea sucesoria.

Obviamente a Hinata le pasó desapercibido que ese bebé podía heredar características como su cabello y color de ojos, que podía no parecerse a Neji y por ende así engañar Hiashi, Naruto y el resto del Clan. Porque ese era el punto. Que al engendrar el susodicho bebé fuese un varón. Ya que en el Clan Hyūga los varones heredan por lo general las características paternas, el cabello castaño y el color de los ojos. Por lo menos, esa era la esperanza de Hinata.

Pero en la fecundación nada es seguro, así que bien podían concebir un niño o una niña, nadie lo sabría con certeza hasta que naciera…

Pese a que Sakura quiso refutar, la desesperación de la heredera por salvar su matrimonio y así ganar la aprobación de su padre acudió a ella. No sin antes darle la ración de culpabilidad que le correspondía.

Sakura se levantó de su silla, sin decir nada se acercó a la ventana y observó desde ahí a Ino que se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, en compañía de Shikamaru. Suspiró, dio media vuelta y se recargó de costado antes de hablar.

— Creo que ambos estamos atrapados en nuestra responsabilidad — murmuró finalmente.

Luego sonrió al ver a Ino hacer una rabieta, seguramente Shikamaru la estaba fastidiando con su desinterés. Y su amiga hacía lo que mejor le salía, un berrinche.

Soltó una risa. Todo era tan simple para ellos…

Neji se había quedado en silencio analizándola. Se dio cuenta que Sakura no era la típica chica que buscaba obtener algo, ni siquiera el placer de estar en la cama con él. Notaba su incomodidad. También sabía que no era cualquier mujer. Y si estaba considerando el absurdo plan de su prima debía ser por algo, no solo porque sí.

Sin embargo, él no veía a Haruno como una mujer que cedería tan fácilmente. Mucho menos a un hijo, pero lo haría, para hacer feliz a Naruto.

Neji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse frente a ella.

— No eres del tipo que abandona un bebé, Haruno — habló seriamente. Ella hizo amago de hablar, pero él se adelantó —. No digo que no eres capaz, solo que no podrás vivir con ello. Así sea por Naruto.

La peli-rosa cerró la boca, él tenía razón, pero se lo debía. De hecho, ella le debía mucho a su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo iban a salir de semejante cosa? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin herirlos? ¿Cómo negarse?

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, comenzó a pensar que presionar a Naruto para salir con Hinata fue una mala idea. Y que posteriormente su idea de matrimonio había sido pésima.

— Haruno…

Sakura hizo una negativa con la cabeza y luego habló.

— Tú tampoco eres de esos, Neji — musitó paulatinamente dejando de lado el formalismo, abrió sus orbes y los desvió hasta encontrarse con los de él, le regaló una tenue sonrisa y después dijo —. No eres del tipo de hombres que deja hijos regados por el mundo, que sabe que existen, pero no les importa involucrarse… — pausó —, creo que tanto para ti como para Naruto, la familia tiene un gran significado. Y te mortificará más saber que tienes un hijo, que puedes verlo, pero no convivir con él… Eso te matará a la larga, igual que a mí.

Sus palabras eran sinceras y ciertas. Por un instante, por un diminuto segundo, Neji se sintió sorprendido y a la vez abrumado.

La verdad dolía más que la culpa. Y ambos se sentían responsables de su tormento, pero no sabían cómo saldrían de ello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No porque no supieran que decir, si no porque trataban de encontrar una solución que les permitiera seguir con su vida sin tener que cargar con una tercera.

Sin tener que lastimarse, sin tener que herir a los que creían importantes.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

He aquí publicando otra idea loca (?) Tal vez no loca pero sí cliché, no lo sé, solo que no quería perderla y bueno, decidí publicarla. Planeo hacerla un mini-fic o un Drabble-fic, no sé, lo que me salga mejor y menos pesado de escribir. De momento les parecerá un poco extraña, pero luego la abordaré bajo otro tema llamado **Vientre de alquiler** , a ver que les parece.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
